Fishing rods quite often are made in more than one section so that they can be long enough to provide the proper fishing action while at the same time be short enough for carrying in an automobile or the like and to be more compact for storage and for transportation from place to place. While having a fishing rod in more than one section has certain advantages, there are also disadvantages such as the problem of carrying loose rods from place to place, especially when more than one rod is being carried. It is common place for sections of fishing rods to be dropped while being carried from place to place because of this problem. It is also a problem when storing fishing rods that the sections are in a state of disarray when the sections of a fishing rod are not connected together in some way.
Various solutions to the aforementioned problem have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,363 to Fyvie, 3,169,290 to Snodgrass and 3,425,150 to Braese utilize molded, flexible connection members for connecting fishing rod sections together. While these inventions are designed to have some range of universality, it is a necessarily small range of adaptability to various rod sizes which are accommodated by use of these devices. Such devices simply are not very adjustable to accommodate rods having a great range of sizes in the shaft thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,243 to Caston is more universal in accepting a large range of rod diameter sizes but it is unduly complex, expensive and bulky.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fishing rod storage apparatus which will overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art.